fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero and the Princess (episode)
|name = The Hero and the Princess |image = Episode 4 Title.png |jp = ヒーローと姫 |episode = 4 |chapters = 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 |arc = Introduction arc |japan = August 2nd, 2019 |english = August 2nd, 2019 }} is the fourth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Setsuo Miyamoto, a former firefighter turned murderer turns into an infernal during his sentencing. Shinra and Arthur, who are on the scene, are confused because this infernal retains its sense of self. However, just as the Hero of the 8th tries to bring him down, they're confronted by the Princess of the 5th Company. Summary The Special Fire Force Company 5 and their leader, Princess Hibana gain wind of a possible infernal appearance in Company 8 territory. Despite this, the princess decides to move into the 8th's jurisdiction to study this new infernal. Earlier that day, at Cathedral 8, Lieutenant Hinawa reveals the analysis of Joker's ashes is complete. The powder is revealed to be made from infernal ashes. Shortly after, Arthur and Shinra must complete loads of paperwork but Maki gives them a job to save a dog in a tree after receiving a call that was meant for firefighters. The duo is resistant at first, but decide to go to get out of doing paperwork. Shinra and Arthur arrive in the city to find Mamoru stuck in the tree. Apparently, he was chased up there due to the recent backlash against the Fire Defense Agency due to the Miyamoto case currently in session. Miyamoto is nearly set free and found not guilty, but he suddenly transforms into an infernal that retains his sense of self and kills the judge. Company 8 learns of the appearance but Princess Hibana of Company 5 wants to capture the intelligent infernal for herself. Maki is too ashamed to admit she sent Shinra and Arthur away for a simple mission and the Lieutenant promises to punish them both when the matchbox arrives in the city. The boy's rendezvous with their squad and are ordered to go on ahead to suppress the infernal. Miyamoto tries to kill his lawyer but Shinra and Arthur arrive just in time to save him. The boys easily overpower the infernal, who admits he's jealous of the fire force's job. The other's catch up and both Obi and Hinawa are surprised to see the infernal has retained his character. Miyamoto pretends to surrender and then flees the area, forcing Shinra to chase him alone. In Taito-ku, Akihabara, the infernal starts terrorizing more citizens as night falls. Shinra arrives and easily overpowers Miyamoto again and the infernal calls him "the Devil" Shinra corrects him, stating he's a hero and tries to spare the man so he can get arrested. Unfortunately, the infernal tries a sneak attack only for his arm to get kicked off. Just before Shinra has the chance to put him to rest, Princess Hibana and the 5th Company interrupt the battle. Shinra refuses to take orders from her, forcing Hibana to suppress him with her abilities. Shinra eventually reaches his feet again and activates his ignition ability, challenging the entire 8th. Captain Obi and the others catch up before a skirmish breaks out and the two captains start negotiating. Despite his suspicions, Obi allows the 5th to take the infernal under the condition that they share their findings. Toru Kishiri of the 5th calls Obi a talentless nobody, infuriating Shinra and Arthur. Princess Hinawa warns the 8th to stop sticking their nose too deep but Obi replies that the fire within the 8th cannot be extinguished so easily. Afterward, the 5th and 8th go their separate ways. Characters